


A Second Chance

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Inspired by "Doubt Comes In" from Hadestown, Luke and Y/N face the same test that Hades gave Orpheus and Eurydice.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 20





	A Second Chance

The trek back to the mortal world was harder than the Trek into it. The wind grew colder, which was unusual for the summertime. As if Hades tricked them, and this was useless. Y/N felt themself losing energy with every step, knowing this test was going to be the hardest yet. It was designed to make Y/N feel hopeless and to try and keep Luke from having a second chance at life. 

Y/N felt like they were alone, and Luke wasn't truly following them. Like it was a terrible punishment, and for what? They helped save the world. Luke was the one that ended it. Why did Hades feel the need to test them when they had just helped the Gods. Luke was right, the Gods were selfish and had no regard for the Demigods that fought for them. What was the point of this? Was Luke even behind them or was this a clever tactic Hades thought of to get rid of them until they were inevitably killed?

The two Demigods had been through so much together. Y/N joined Kronos' side to be with their boyfriend, wanting nothing more than to be by Luke's side. They watched Luke as he struggled to gain control over Kronos when the Titan entered his body. The fear that went along with it, knowing that if Kronos gained full control once again, Luke would die. Y/N wasn't having any of that. They wanted to be with Luke again, they needed to be with him. 

Still, the doubts tugged at the back of their mind. Why would Luke even bother to follow them back into a world that wasn't kind to them in the first place? Why would he even think to make himself available for the Gods once again? He was ready for death, ready to spend the rest of Eternity in Elysium. Who were they to think Luke loved them enough to endure more pain? 

Luke tried to talk to his partner as they continued up the path, thinking it would help keep them from turning around. Despite his mixed feelings towards going back to the mortal world, Luke knew that his love for Y/N would make everything better. Perhaps the Gods would never ask for a favour from them again? Maybe part of him wants to know if Hermes was willing to be a better father to him? He wanted to see the outcome. 

He spoke to Y/N, even as his throat went dry, to try and help their ambition. He could see the effect this test had on them, but he didn't know that it was too loud in Y/N's mind for them to hear their partner's reassuring words. "I'm right here, Y/N. Keep going we can do this." 

Luke refused to lose hope, to succumb to the energy in the Underworld. He kept rehearsing in his head the reason why they were doing this. He had to remember so he kept following. The worst thing Luke could imagine was breaking the heart of his partner, having them go through all of that only to see that Luke isn't behind them. He couldn't do that Y/N. 

Y/N couldn't help but think about Hades' promise. They were just a mere demigod, something that many Gods viewed as disposable. They didn't think Hades was telling the truth, but it was getting harder and harder not to turn around. The voices in Y/N's head grew louder and louder, taunting them further. 

The voices told Y/N that it wasn't worth it. Why believe Hades? Luke wasn't behind them anyway, so turning around wouldn't affect anything. Hades wouldn't let a soul go just because their partner came down to get them back. Persephone was gone, back in Olympus with the rest of the Gods. Without her, Y/N was shocked that they were even allowed a test. Hades couldn't have been serious, he wasn't the type without someone he cared about insisting he listens to the person pleading. 

The world has never been a good place for demigods, but Y/N still saw the potential it had. Hope was all they had when Luke was revealed to be the traitor, and he convinced them that the world could be the way they saw it if they joined. When they lost the battle, Y/N couldn't see the world in the way they wished anymore. All they could see was the sadness and despair. Trauma hit them hard as they walked on, at this point was certain Luke wasn't behind them anymore. 

It felt like a trick and a trap at the same time. As if the God put Y/N on a wild goose chase until they ended up dying in the Underworld, only to be placed in a part of this place away from their boyfriend. Were they really going to exit out of the Door of Orpheus, or was this all for nothing? 

Luke continued to attempt at reassuring words to say to his significant other, ignoring the sandpaper feeling in his mouth. "I'm still here. We're almost at the Door, babe." 

After what felt like hours, the demigods reached a dead end. In front of Y/N was the Door of Orpheus, and Luke could tell they were trying their hardest not to turn around to check. There was still an air of hopelessness, but neither of them gave up now. They made it this far. 

Exhausted, out of breath and scared, Y/N began to sing. Their voices filled the chamber as they expressed the pain they felt the past few years. They sang about Luke's betrayal, and how he convinced them to join Kronos. About Kronos using Luke as a vessel into the mortal world, and taking over his body. About the final battle and the demigod’s final sacrifice. 

Luke was mesmerized. He cried as the door shuddered open and revealed Central Park, finally understanding what he had put Y/N through during the war. He walked forward, wiping the tears from his eyes, ignoring that they kept flowing. Both demigods waited until the door closed, and finally, Y/N turned around. 

Their eyes met with Luke's, filled with tears from their music. It took a moment to process what they were seeing. They had passed Hades' test and Luke was with them again. Y/N rushed forward, not caring about the mortals looking at the two roughed up teens. Luke scooped them up in his arms and spun them around. "We did it."

"You were behind me the whole time," they breathed out. Y/N couldn't believe it, but they were overjoyed. The trek wasn't for nothing, and Hades actually kept his promise. Both demigods smiled like idiots at each other, happy to be together again. 

Luke pulled Y/N closer and kissed them, grateful that they got through this. At that moment, he didn't care what people were going to say about them when they went back to camp. All that mattered was that they were back together, and nothing was going to get in the way of that.


End file.
